


Say You Will

by nerdytara



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, IVF, M/M, Medical Experimintation, Medical Procedures, Mental Torture, Multi, Mute Darcy, Physical Torture, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, WinterShieldShock - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdytara/pseuds/nerdytara
Summary: This is eventual Darcy/Steve/Bucky.Darcy was taken and impregnated by HYDRA, with Steve and Bucky's twins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeeKnProuD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/gifts).



Darcy is fucking tired of hiding out. She escaped HYDRA two months ago. SHIELD is in shambles, infiltrated by HYDRA for all of these years. The world is an unstable place.  She’s pretty sure they injected her with super soldier serum the first day they had her. She’d been experimented on and finally pumped up on fertility drugs. They’d taken two eggs from her and injected them with Captain America’s and the Winter Soldier’s super jizz. So here she is pregnant with super soldier children. When the test came back positive, Darcy began to plan her escape. She’d waited for the perfect time, letting one of the minions think she was drugged, then she makes her move and has been running ever since. 

 

Darcy is now watching the news about the shit show in Lagos, then the Accords. It was a mess, but she wasn’t expecting the Avengers to fight among themselves at all. Now somehow, Stark had fixed everything and she watched as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes disembarked the SI jet on national tv. 

 

The boys were back in town, the Avengers were getting back together, and she was ten weeks pregnant with twins. She’d watched the old films of Cap and the Howling Commandos in school.

Her current set up in a women’s shelter wasn’t the Ritz, but it was safe. She’d had enough time over the last month to look through all of the SHIELD files that Natasha Romanov had dumped over the internet, revealing SHIELD/HYDRA’s dirty secrets. 

 

When HYDRA had taken her right off the street, she didn't know why. Her only connection was Thor so she guessed that was their reasoning.

 

Quickly, she got up off of her bed and began to pack all of her meager belongings into her backpack, and was headed to the Avengers facility. Darcy looked in the mirror at herself and could barely recognize the person staring back. 

 

‘Jesus Lewis. You look like shit.’ She said to herself in her mind.

 

She’d scraped together enough money to have cab fare out to the facility, and handed the cab driver a note with the address where she wanted to go. She really didn’t know what to expect from the Avengers, or if they would believe her. She wouldn’t believe her either. 

 

Right after they’d injected her with the serum, they wasted no time and put her in that fucking chair, and tried to wipe her mind over and over. When HYDRA realized she was not going to be turned, they opted for plan B. To make her a baby machine for super soldier babies. She couldn’t let them get her babies. They were monsters and she couldn’t trust SHIELD to help her either. 

 

The cab pulled in front of the facility. She got out and paid the driver. Two very burly men stepped toward her. 

 

“Can we help you miss?” Big dude one asked.

 

She wrote what she needed on her notepad and handed it to him.

 

“Yes. I’m Darcy Lewis. I need to speak with Mr. Stark. It’s an emergency.” 

 

Both men looked at her curiously. Internally, she is freaking the fuck out. But she holds her ground. These guys were big and reminded her of HYDRA goons. She waited while dude one talked to someone in his earpiece. 

 

“We’ll escort you up. I’ll take your bag.” Dude two said. 

 

She handed over the bag, pretty sure they just wanted to make sure she’s not going to assassinate Stark with it.

 

She entered the building where more guards stood, and now Darcy felt like she was going to have an anxiety attack. Darcy’s time with HYDRA had stolen more than her voice, even though being mute was likely psychological, dealing with people was going to be a disaster for awhile. 

 

After HYDRA’s last attempt at wiping her mind, she had refused to talk to anyone. It didn’t seem to bother the scientists in the least and they continued with their plans. She let those bastards think they’d broken her, but that had been far from the truth. They had underestimated her. After the IVF procedure, they’d let their guard down, and she had escaped. Darcy was sure that a lot of minions died because of their mistake that day. 

 

Darcy rides with the two men for a few minutes, and then when the doors open She was met by Dr. Bruce Banner. 

 

“Hello. I’m Bruce. Tony is in an Avengers meeting. How can I help you, Miss Lewis, you are Jane’s assistant correct? She’d assumed that you went home to visit your grandmother.” Bruce asked her. 

 

She hands over the paper she’d written about everything. She was honest and explained it all.

 

Darcy watched Bruce read the paper. She could tell he was upset, trying not to Hulk out. 

 

“Jesus Christ. They had you, HYDRA did all of this to you?” Bruce asked angrily. 

 

Darcy nodded. 

 

“My god. You’ve been in a women’s shelter. I’m also guessing psychological mutism?” He asked. 

 

Darcy nodded again. 

 

“We can help you. You look exhausted. Come into the communal area and lie down. I’m going to inform every one of the situation.” Bruce smiled slightly. 

 

She grabbed her pack and laid down on the oversized couch. She was so exhausted. 

* * *

 

Bruce ran to the team meeting as fast as his feet could carry him. Christ. So much for HYDRA not planning anything big recently. He burst into the meeting where Steve was currently briefing them on a mission. 

 

“Guy’s we have a serious issue here. Darcy Lewis just showed up outta nowhere. HYDRA has had her since the London incident.” Bruce told them. 

 

He watched Jane start to freak out. 

 

“She wrote down everything and gave me permission to read it to you,” Bruce told them. 

 

“Miss Lewis was your assistant right?” Bucky asked. 

 

Jane nodded Bruce noticed she was already bordering on hysterical. Thor was uncharacteristically quiet. 

 

“I’m going to read this, but I want everyone to let me finish before commenting.”  

 

Bruce took a deep breath and began. It took him ten minutes to get through the letter trying not to Hulk out. When he was finished. The silence was scary. Steve and Bucky were holding hands looking appropriately devastated. Jane looked like she was going to be sick. Thor looked desperately sad. Everyone else was in shock. 

 

“Oh Darce,” Jane said and started to sob.

 

“I made a vow to protect my lightening sister. I have failed her.” Thor said. 

 

“I hate to be the douchebag, yet again, but how do we know this isn’t some HYDRA trap,” Tony said carefully. 

 

“Fuck you Stark. Darcy would never betray me, Thor, or the Avengers. Ever.” Jane said lowly. 

 

“Take care how you speak friend Tony,” Thor warned.

 

“Ok, ok. I was just throwing it out there.” Tony said. 

 

“Where is she, Bruce?” Jane asked jumping to her feet. 

 

“I left her in the communal area to rest. Just a warning Jane, she looks exhausted, underweight, and she’s not speaking. The trauma has rendered her mute.” Bruce explained.

 

Jane sobbed harder. “Get Dr. Cho, Bruce. You and Helen are the only ones I trust.” She said, trying to get herself together. 

 

Bruce had already text Helen before he entered the conference room. 

* * *

Darcy slept twenty or so minutes before her reoccurring nightmare woke her in a cold sweat. She sat up quickly, getting her bearings. She was safe at the Avengers facility. 

 

That same goddamned, fucking nightmare. HYDRA finding her, cutting the babies out, taking them away, and then letting her bleed to death. Insomnia, depression, anxiety, and a shitload of PTSD. She was a mess, but Bruce had said they’d help her. She hadn’t even told them about the attempted mind wipes. She was afraid it might trigger Bucky and he didn’t deserve that at all. She put her head in her hands, trying to calm herself. Hearing footsteps she looked up to see Jane rushing toward her. 

 

Darcy was stunned. She hadn’t expected to live to see Jane again. Jane grabbed her and hugged her tight. She’d forgotten what good human contact felt like. Tears rolled down her cheeks but no sound escaped. 

 

“Jesus Darcy. I swear they’ll pay for this. Any decision you make I’m with you.” Jane told her.

 

Jane thought she wouldn’t want to keep the babies, but she was wrong. She was keeping them, and they were gonna be happy, just to spite fucking HYDRA. Darcy grabbed her pen and paper. 

 

“I’m keeping them. They didn’t do anything. They’re Steve and Bucky’s babies too.” Darcy wrote quickly. 

 

“Ok Darce. Whatever you want.” Jane told her. 

 

Darcy looked over Jane’s shoulder and saw Thor, Steve, and Bucky moving closer. She stared at them, then looked at her hands. 

 

“Oh Lady Darcy, what have they done to you my lightening sister? I swear on my place as King of Asgard, that I will burn HYDRA to the ground.” Thor promised her. 

 

“Get in line pal,” Bucky growled. 

 

Darcy looked up at them. Steve, Bucky, and Thor looked ready to murder, death, kill, some people. 

 

“Bruce and Helen Cho want to examine you in medical. I trust them Darce. I won’t leave your side.” Jane told her. She nodded and got up slowly, grabbing her back. 

 

“Can I carry that for you sweetheart?” Steve asked her. 

 

Darcy narrowed her eyes. She stepped forward, handed him the back, and stepped back. She then let Jane and Thor take her to medical, with Steve and Bucky close behind. 

 

She entered medical seeing Bruce, and a woman, she assumed, was Helen Cho, smiling at her. 

 

“We’re gonna take good care of you Darcy. Please call me Helen.” 

* * *

Bruce watched as Thor, and the two super-soldiers went to the waiting area. Jane stayed right by her side. Darcy was writing on her pad and handed it to him. He thought it couldn’t possibly get much worse for her than this, but he was wrong. He handed Jane the pad, and went out to talk to the three men waiting outside the doors. 

 

 

“Lady Darcy will keep the babes. She has a big heart and will not let HYDRA win. She will also keep them because they are yours.” Thor explained to the two men. 

 

“Christ,” Steve mumbled.

 

Bucky hung his head. He knew that Darcy was way too good to do this for them, but he wouldn’t take that decision away from her and neither would Stevie. 

 

“That is our Darcy. Always caring for others over herself.” Thor added. 

 

Just then Bruce came out of medical to speak with them. 

 

“Well, guys. It’s worse than I thought if that’s even possible. HYDRA tried to wipe her, a lot. When she wouldn’t turn, they started with the fertility aspect of their plan.” Bruce told them. 

 

Bucky just stared into space.

 

“She didn’t tell us right away because she was worried about Cap and Barnes’ reactions. Namely triggering Bucky.” Bruce explained. “This woman is one of a kind, Jane. “ 

 

Just then Helen rushed out of the room. 

 

“I’m not sure what triggered it but she’s in the corner having an episode of some kind,” Helen told them. The five of them rushed back into the room. Finding Jane trying to talk a shaking Darcy, who had curled up into a ball, in the corner. She couldn’t stop shaking. When she came to a bit Jane was there, comforting her. 

 

“It’s ok Darcy. Helen needs to do an exam, but I’ll stay with you. I promise.” Jane said. She nodded to the men, who silently left again.

Darcy nodded, and let Jane lead her to the exam table. Helen took blood, then her vitals, and did a quick internal exam of her lady bits. Of all the things HYDRA did to her, rape hadn’t been one of them, but the forced IVF had been a horrible violation, with not so horrible consequences. 

 

She watched as Helen set up the sonogram machine and she motioned for Jane to give her the pad and pen. 

 

“Steve and Bucky should be here for this.” She wrote and handed to Jane. 

 

“Are you sure Darce?” Jane asked. 

 

Darcy rolled her eyes at her friend. 

 

“Okay, okay. Geez.” Jane smiled. 

 

Withing a minute Steve and Bucky shuffled in quietly. 

 

“You sure about this doll?” Bucky asked her. 

 

She nodded at them both. They were the fathers of her babies, no matter how it happened. Darcy wouldn’t leave them out of this, because it wasn’t their fault, just as much as it wasn’t hers or the babies fault. 

 

“Now I’m able to do an amnio early in the pregnancy. I have designed this test to be virtually risk-free. We’ll be able to tell everything about the babies.” Helen explained.

 

Darcy gave a thumbs up. She laid still and watched Helen squirt the cold jelly on her abdomen. She took even breaths as she remembered HYDRA doing the same thing to her. She grasped Jane’s hand firmly and kept telling herself that she was safe and that Helen was helping her and the babies. 

 

“Alright, well here they are. Perfect growth, fraternal twins. You are ten weeks pregnant Darcy. Now I’m going to take the samples to do the testing. We’ll have all of the information in about six weeks” Helen told them all. 

 

Darcy looked at Steve and Bucky. They looked shaken, but in awe of the blobs on the sonogram screen. Darcy laid still. It was over quickly, and Helen had printed pictures for the three of them. 

 

“Now, you are extremely underweight, and I’m betting anemic. The super serum has sped up your metabolism like Steve and Bucky here. The babies are also just like the three of you. You need to put on weight, and I’m putting on you vitamins with extra iron. I’m also increasing your calories, so eat whatever you can handle.” Helen told her. 

 

Darcy nodded, knowing this was new territory for the doctors and everyone else too. 

 

“I’m really tired. Is there somewhere I can sleep please?” Darcy wrote on her pad of paper.

 

“Of course. We’ll take you up. You’ll be across from us.” Steve said. “Jane and Thor are down the hall from you.” 

 

Darcy watched Steve and Bucky’s expressions and they seemed ok with the setup. She didn’t want to make them uncomfortable or but into their relationship and screw it up. She followed Thor, Bruce, Jane, Steve, and Bucky to the elevator. 

 

“Welcome Miss Darcy. I am Friday sir’s AI.” The computer informed her. 

 

Darcy loved Tony. The fact that he had an AI that could talk to you anywhere, was awesome. 

 

“Tony said he would have a Starkphone and StarkPad with real-time texting ready for you in the morning. That way you can communicate directly with any of us, including Friday.” Bruce explained. 

 

She gave him a thumbs up and smiled a little. 

 

“Hey Tony takes care of his people, and you’re one of his people now Darce,” Jane explained. 

 

Finally, they made it to their floor. 

 

“Well if you need anything doll, we’re right across the hall. You need to get some sleep.” Bucky said. 

 

Darcy can’t disagree. She walked into the apartment and somehow Tony had already sent for clothes and things for her. 

 

“Ok, well, we’ll leave you to it then,” Bruce said. 

 

Janey hugged her and told her that if she needed anything to come down the hall. Everyone left, and she walked around the apartment. It has two bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen, living area, dining, and walk-in closets. She walked into the huge bathroom. Definitely a step or two up from the shelter, she thinks. Darcy stripped off her clothes and started the hot shower. It had been awhile since she had her own bathroom. 

 

 

Instead of going to their rooms, Bruce calls a team meeting in the communal area for and update on Darcy. 

 

“Ok guys. We can’t pressure Darcy to talk or tell us about her time with HYDRA. If she feels threatened it puts her and the babies at risk. It can also set her back on her recovery.” Bruce told them. “We can expect more episodes like earlier in medical. With more time we can learn what triggers them. She has massive PTSD, so everyone tread lightly for awhile please.”

 

“I’m impressed that she resisted their mind wipes,” Tony said. 

 

“Darcy can be a stubborn bitch, that doesn’t like to be forced to do anything she doesn’t want to. They probably pissed her off first thing, and she resisted them.” Jane said simply. 

 

“I would not cross my lightening sister when she is angry. It is very scary. Darcy’s assistant, Ian, made unwanted advances toward her, and she used her tasing device on his nether region. I am uncertain whether he will be able to father children.” Thor told them. 

 

All of the men in the room including Bruce flinched at the thought of a taser to the balls. 

 

“My guess is that HYDRA caught her unaware and drugged her,” Jane added. 

 

“Where is this assistant Ian?” Bucky asked. 

 

“I suppose he’s still in London. After Thor and I went to Asgard, Darcy was supposed to go visit her Grammy. Ian was still recovering.” Jane said.

 

Bruce watched Steve and Bucky give each other a serious look. Damn. That look was never a good one. 

* * *

Steve knew what Bucky was getting at. Ian had sold Darcy out as revenge for turning him down and tasing his worthless ass. Or worse Ian had been a HYDRA plant all along. 

 

“Someone needs to find fucking Ian Boothby. That bastard has questions to answer.” Jane said. Clearly catching on to what Bucky was getting at. 

 

“That sorry son of a bitch,” Natasha spoke up. “Please tell me we get to take turns interrogating him?” She asked Bucky and Steve. 

 

“You bet your ass, Natalia,” Bucky told her. 

 

Bucky now had one more reason, on the fucking long list of reasons, to destroy HYDRA.

* * *

Darcy stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. She’d scrubbed her hair and then her body. She wasn’t looking at those clothes again, so she was throwing them away. She stepped out of the huge shower and put her hair in a towel and wrapped her body in another towel. 

 

“Are you okay Miss Lewis? I can contact Dr. Foster for you.” Friday said.

 

Darcy shook her head and gave the thumbs up to the ceiling. 

 

“Very well. If you need assistance please give the thumbs down.” Friday told her. 

 

Again, she gave Friday a thumbs up. 

 

She found underwear, and a sports bra and put them on. Her closet had yoga pants and every kind of vintage tee shirt imaginable. Tony made sure every band was represented. AC/DC was her choice. Darcy walked to the kitchen, she ate two bowls of cereal and a bunch of fruit. She discovered an iPod sitting on the counter. Jane must have duplicated all of her songs for her and transferred them to the new one.

 

Darcy smiled. God she loved Janey. 

 

She then wondered if she could science wrangle for Tony, Jane, Bruce, and Helen. None of them took care of themselves and she needed to do something to keep her sanity, or what she had left of it. The phone and StarkPad would make it easier too. 

* * *

Steve and Bucky headed back to their apartment again. 

 

“Do you think we should check on her Buck?” Steve asked his boyfriend.

 

“No. We need to give her space punk. She knows where we’re at if she needs us.” Bucky said as they made their way to their living room. 

 

“It’s hard to believe we’re gonna be dads in 7 1/2 months. I’m still processing it.” Steve said. 

 

“Yeah. Fucking HYDRA still fucking with us. But they’re not gonna get Darcy or the babies again.” Bucky replied. 

 

“Darcy resisting that machine still blows my mind, Buck,” Steve said. 

 

“Maybe when they gave her the serum, they didn’t anticipate that it would help her resist them,” Bucky said. 

 

“I’m hoping Bruce and Helen can give us more information about all the tests they’re running,” Steve replied. 

 

Both of them wondered whether they’d get their questions answered at all. 

* * *

Darcy laid in the darkness of her bedroom for two hours before she gave up and decided to go exploring, which turned into checking on all of the Avengers in the facility. 

 

She crossed the hall to Steve and Bucky’s room and was met by the sounds of their lovemaking. She smiled and moved away. Having super hearing would take some getting used to, and had it’s good and more embarrassing points. Darcy moved down the hall to Thor and Jane’s quarters and heard Thor’s loud snoring through the door. Again, she smiled, remembering how much she missed her friends. Within forty-five minutes, with Friday’s help, she’d checked on each Avenger, bringing her lastly to Tony’s door when she heard him in the throes of a nightmare, only to hear Bruce and Natasha both comforting him. She was surprised for a moment, then could totally see them all together. Darcy wondered back to her apartment and went in and laid back down. Drifting off to sleep she wondered what her babies would look like. They had to be gorgeous with the two super-soldiers from the forties as their daddies. 

 

The next morning found her running to the bathroom to puke her guts out. Yeah, she was gonna have to mention this to Bruce and Helen. She’d hoped she would miss this symptom of pregnancy, but luck had never come easy for Darcy Lewis.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next two weeks, Darcy dealt with the morning sickness herself. She was eating much better than before, but the mornings were hell. Everyone was being super nice, having the starkphone and starkpad made things so much easier for her and them. She’d started taking care of the scientists a few days ago, and they were surprisingly ok with that. 

 

Now she was sitting in medical waiting for her checkup. Jane was waiting with her. She didn’t tell Steve and Bucky because they were so busy lately. They were two days from a really important mission so they needed to focus on that. 

 

“You’ve lost five pounds. What aren’t you telling me, Darcy?” Helen asked. 

 

Shit. Darcy thought. She typed on her pad quickly.

 

“Morning sickness started the day after I arrived. I’ve been dealing with it, I’m eating as much as I can.”

 

“You need to tell us if you’re having problems. Normally, morning sickness wouldn’t be an issue, but you’re super metabolism and the babies make it harder for your body to recoup the necessary calories when you’re throwing up. So I’m giving you some pills to take each morning when you get up. It’s important that you keep your food down.” Helen told her. 

 

Darcy looked at the frown on Janey’s face.  Well shit. 

 

“Is there a possibility that you won’t tell Thor, Bucky, and Steve?” Darcy typed. 

 

“Nope. Not a chance. They need to know everything.” Jane told her. Then sent out a message to all three men. 

 

Crap. She thought. They were going to freak. 

 

When she and Jane got off the elevator for their quarters all three men were waiting at Darcy’s door. They looked worried and a tad perturbed. This was gonna be a long pregnancy. 

 

“Come on. Face the music Darce.” Jane chuckled. 

 

She literally let Janey drag her to the door. 

 

“Sweetheart. We need to talk.” Steve said. Bucky just looked cranky. 

 

Great. The talk. Lovely.

 

Thor looked worried. She hated that look on him. He had so much on his shoulders her issues shouldn’t be one of those things on his shoulders.

 

All of them piled into her quarters and she sat, cross-legged on her couch. 

 

“Doll, why didn’t you tell us you’d been gettin sick? We would have helped.” Bucky said. 

 

Damn. That, that Brooklyn accent. Oh, Darcy. Stop it. He’s taken. She thought to herself. 

 

“You can always count on us sweetheart,” Steve said. 

 

Sweet Jesus. The Captain voice was so sexy. What was she doing? Darcy couldn’t help the naughty thoughts going through her head. They were taken, with each other. She was going to break her own heart. 

 

“Well, you guys are all so busy with important things like saving the world. I’m fine. Helen gave me pills to take. I only lost five pounds.” Darcy typed to them. 

 

She could feel Jane’s eyes rolling. 

 

“Darcy what you are doing is very important. You’re having children. Two very special children. You are important.” Thor said. 

 

“Don’t think we didn’t notice how you’re taking care of Jane, Bruce, Tony, and Helen in the labs. You’re wrangling them just like you did Foster.” Bucky said. 

 

“I can’t believe I didn’t see it. You’re back to being the sneaky Darcy again. I’m so glad.” Jane said. “But you have to take care of yourself and those babies, do you hear me?” 

 

“Yes. I will. I swear. I’ll tell you guys everything from now on.” Darcy typed. She wanted to contribute to the team, to keep wrangling scientists, to be busy. She was getting better as the days went by.

 

They still didn’t know about her nightly run to check on everyone in the facility. Hopefully, she’d get to keep doing that. The nightmares still came, but she was able to fall back asleep easier knowing everyone was in the building and ok. When they went on missions Friday was good about letting her know how each of them was doing. Then she would just check on those still in the facility.

 

Steve, Bucky, Thor, and Jane all looked at her suspiciously. She was sneaky and didn’t like depending on others, but these babies were everything to her, and she suspected Steve and Bucky were happy about them as well, even though they wanted to murder every HYDRA agent that had to do with her being held with them. 

 

“I’ll watch her like a hawk while you’re on your mission,” Helen promised them. 

 

Great. Now there were four, no five, wait, probably all of the Avengers watching out after her. How in the hell did this happen? 

 

With that assurance, both Steve and Bucky kissed her on the cheek. 

 

“Doll, you have to take care of yourself ok?” Bucky asked.

 

She nodded and smiled at both men. Those kisses were making her blush. Lordy. 

 

With that, all three men rushed out to leave for the mission.

 

“Someone has a crush.” Jane giggled. 

 

Darcy looked at her friend horrified.

 

“Don’t look at me that way. You’re not the only one who has a crush Darce. Both of them like you.” Janey finished. 

 

“No way. I’m just having their babies. There is no way they’d go for a threesome anyway, they’re from the Forties Janey.” Darcy typed. 

 

“Seriously? They’re together and have no problem showing that they are. You’d be surprised what they might be open to. You do realize that the 21st century didn’t invent threesomes right?” Jane told her. “You’re worth it Darce. Don’t ever tell yourself any different.” 

 

Darcy had a lot to think about. She was definitely crushing on them both. I mean look at them, they’re Adonis’ the both of them. But even more than that they are honest, loyal, kind, loving to each other and others. But she was tainted by HYDRA, broken, damaged. They had each other and she couldn’t, no wouldn’t mess that up for them. They deserve every happiness. 

 

She made lunch for Jane and Helen in the communal kitchen. She also made lasagna, salad, and garlic bread and placed it all in the huge fridge for the whole team when they returned. Tony and Bruce went on the mission with the rest of the Avengers. Bruce was only needed in case of a code green. Jane and Helen were both hard at work in the labs so she put the food in front of them and left to go back to her quarters, but something led her to Steve and Bucky’s door. Darcy didn’t want to snoop, but she wanted to know more about the men that were her children’s fathers. 

 

Darcy placed her hand on the door, half expecting not to be let into their quarters, but the door slid open and let her in. She walked around careful not to disturb any of their stuff. It looked like a couple lived there. All of their individual things mixing together to make a nice home. Her kids were really lucky. But she didn’t see a place for her in this home. It made her sad. Suddenly, she was so fucking tired. She grabbed a blanket that smelled like both men and laid down on the couch. Before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

Bucky shuffled tiredly off of the Quinjet with an equally exhausted Steve. It took a lot to exhaust the super soldiers but this mission had taken it outta them both. 

 

The communal area smelled like one of those old Italian places Bucky used to take Stevie to. Before he went off to war, before Stevie got big, and before HYDRA ruined it all. 

 

“Oh my god. That smell.” Tony moaned. “Friday. Who cooked?” 

 

“Miss Darcy prepared lasagna, salad, and garlic bread,” Friday informed them. 

 

Bucky perked up at that statement. He looked at Steve and they both smiled. She was cooking for everyone, that was a good sign. 

 

“Alright. Everyone go shower and be back in thirty minutes. You two get Darcy on your way back.” Sam told them, pointing at Bucky and Steve. 

 

Bucky nodded and he and Steve headed to their quarters. What they found upon entering was surprising to them both. Darcy was snuggled up on their couch sleeping. Her snoring was even cute. Steve gave him the look and they headed quietly to their room to shower. They’d wake Darcy up after they were finished dressing. 

 

Both men stripped out of their uniforms and pulled each other into the oversized shower. Steve began to kiss his neck. Bucky moaned. Their cocks brushed against each other, hard and leaking already. Bucky watched Steve grab the lube, he then began opening him up. By the time Steve was pumping three fingers in and out, he was ready. 

 

“Need you in me, Stevie.” Bucky panted. Without words, Bucky lifted him up and eased him down on his cock. Both men moaned loudly in unison as Steve began to thrust slowly, hitting Bucky’s prostate each time. He wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist so his thrusts became deeper.

 

“Oh god Buck. So tight for me.” Steve moaned. 

 

Bucky just kissed Steve. It was deep and filthy. It was perfect. Steve picked up the pace and began to stroke his cock. For whatever reason Darcy’s tits came into his mind. They were big, round, and awesome. He came thinking about both him and Steve coming on them together. Steve growled out Darcy’s name as he pumped into Bucky, releasing deep into his channel. Both men were panting heavily. They looked at each other and smiled. 

 

“We’re in trouble punk,” Bucky said. 

 

“Yeah. We’re gonna have to take it slow with our girl Buck.” Steve replied. 

 

They both finished their showers with big smiles on their faces. 

* * *

Darcy woke up to strange grunts and moans. She got her bearings and remembered that she was in Steve and Bucky’s quarters napping. Her eyes popped open and she listened. They were in the shower making love. Oh my god. She jumped up and headed for the door. Then she heard Steve call out her name as he finished. Darcy stood there shocked. They liked her, like, liked her, liked her. She turned deliberately and smiled big for the camera, then went quietly to her quarters to take that cold shower she now needed. 

 

She stripped off her clothes and quickly got int the shower. The cold wasn’t going to work. The thought of Steve and Bucky going hot and heavy and probably both of them thinking about her as they did, was too much. She had to take care of herself quickly and quietly. She dressed again with a big smile on her face. 

 

* * *

 

Steve hurried Bucky along and they got dressed. Then they both walked out quietly to wake Darcy and found the couch empty. 

 

“Fuck. She heard us.” Bucky said. 

 

“Oh god,” Steve replied. He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. “Friday pull up video to right before Darcy woke up and left.” 

 

Steve and Bucky watched the video and both men heard what woke her up.

 

“Super hearing. I didn’t think about that.” Bucky said.

 

“You were always loud Buck.” 

 

They watched her scramble off the couch. She walked out the front door just as Steve called out her name. 

 

Steve looked at Bucky.

 

“Well, she heard that too loud mouth,” Bucky said. 

 

“It just happened, I couldn’t help it,” Steve whined. 

 

Just then they watched as Darcy turned around and looked at the camera and smiled. Steve was stunned. Bucky chuckled.

 

“Our girl is a naughty one Stevie.” Bucky grinned, and of course, Steve blushed. 

 

“Yeah but she’s still recovering and pregnant Buck.” Steve reminded him.

 

“Yeah with our kids. Hell, we’re still recovering from the shit HYDRA put us through Stevie. It’s perfect, hell, she’s perfect for us.” Bucky said, sitting down and taking Steve’s hands in his. 

 

Steve couldn’t say no. Bucky hadn’t asked for anything since he’d found him in Budapest. He hoped Steve could see that he wanted this for himself as well. All three of them deserved to be happy. 

 

“Oh, Bucky. I feel it too, but we can’t smother her, and we can’t push.” Steve told him.

 

“Course Stevie, slow as molasses too, I promise,” Bucky said. 

 

Both of them headed back to the communal floor to eat the great smelling feast Darcy had made for all of them.

* * *

By the time Darcy got back to the communal floor she was starving. She hadn’t been this hungry in a while. Loud voices came from that direction. She walked quietly and couldn’t help but laugh at the scene before her. Sam and Scott were wrestling for seconds. Everyone stopped and turned toward her. 

 

“Plenty for everyone. Did you check the warmers? Six lasagnas in there.” She said in a group text. She watched Bucky laugh and make a break, with Thor and Tony for the other warmers. 

 

Darcy walked over and retrieved the homemade loaves of garlic bread. 

 

“You’re gonna spoil us, sweetheart,” Steve told her. 

 

Darcy shrugged. “There’s also pie. I cook and bake a lot.” Darcy typed. 

 

“Shit, shit, shit. Where’s the pie?” Clint asked getting up to search. 

 

Darcy gave him the stink eye immediately. 

 

“I think we have to eat our supper first Hawkass. Right doll?” Bucky asked her. 

 

She nodded at him rolling her eyes. 

 

“Fine Elsa. But you’d better leave some for me.” Clint said, shooting him the finger. 

 

“God Darcy. I missed your cooking.” Jane said, shoveling food into her mouth. 

 

“Yes, sister. We must have the pot of roast soon. It is most delicious.” Thor said. 

 

Darcy moved to get the loaves out of the warmer and static shot through her fingers. She leaned up against the counter, flashbacks from the shocks of the mind wipes went through her mind.

She began to shake. Now she was pissed. Fucking HYDRA. They were not going to ruin this family thing she had going with the team, and not going to ruin something she loved to do. 

 

“You ok kiddo?” Tony asked. 

 

She shook her head then typed on her padd. 

 

“Goddamn HYDRA flashback. I got a static shock from the warmer. That’s what triggered it.” Darcy typed. Steve and Bucky were immediately on their feet over too her. She took deep breaths while they both rubbed her back. 

 

“I think it’s time for you to come and talk to ole Sam for some counseling,” Sam suggested. “How about an hour a day for the first couple of weeks?” 

 

“Yes. That sounds good Sam. I’m ok.” She typed, looking at both Steve and Bucky. “Now everyone keep eating. I’m starving. Superbabies want lasagna.” 

 

Both of the guys smiled 100-watt smiles at the mention of the twins. She watched everyone load their plates and she sat between Steve and Bucky and ate her own mountain of food. They devoured the food like they hadn’t eaten in a month. She anticipated that whatever leftovers there were, wouldn’t make it thought the night. This bunch was the type to get up and snack. When she laid all the pies out Steve and Bucky smiled and drooled over them. 

 

“Doll, you are the best,” Bucky said. 

 

She smiled and blushed at him. 

 

Darcy had baked chocolate, cherry, apple, blueberry, pecan, and coconut cream pies. She’d also whipped up four dozen cookies and muffins for snacking. 

 

“Oh sweetheart my favorite is cherry, Buck’s is apple. They smell so good,” Steve told her. 

 

Their praise did unexpected things to her thoughts and libido. She really didn’t know what to think about that at the moment. 


	3. Chapter 3

This is a short one...but here it is anyway.

 

 

 

Darcy had been at the facility for a month and a half, and she was sixteen weeks pregnant. Steve and Bucky were taking this parenting thing very seriously. At least one, if not both men were always with her accept during missions and when she slept. 

She knew she was falling hard for them both. Darcy also knew it was likely she was going to get her heart broken in the process. That’s how her relationships always ended. Jane, Thor, and her Grammy were all an exception. They’d all stayed, although her Grammy wasn’t well as fall as her health was concerned. She’d emailed her through Tony’s special encrypted software. He’d even moved her to a special elderly facility where she was safe and could get specialized care. Tony had charmed the pants off of her personally. Darcy had been amazed.  


Currently she was listening to her IPod and baking for the team. Her scientists had been fed and watered at noon. Now she would bake all afternoon. She heard the alarm to assemble go off through her earbuds. Pulling them out of her ears, she stopped what she was doing and everyone ran through the communal area to the landing pad where the Quinjet was already waiting and fired up. Friday automatically started it up every time the call to assemble happened. 

“We’ll be back soon doll.” Bucky told her as they ran to the jet. Then he winked. Steve smiled brightly at her. 

She blushed and waved shyly at them both. Wow Darce. You’re not sixteen. 

She wished she could make herself speak. Darcy had been trying in private, but that only ended in frustration and crying on her part. For some reason, she had a bad feeling about this mission. Everyone was going so it was just her and Friday. Helen was gone to a medical convention in Switzerland. 

An hour after everyone left she was in her quarters trying to rest when Friday came over the com.

“Miss Darcy, there are ten HYDRA agents on the roof attempting entry to the facility. Please make your way to the safe room. I am alerting the Avengers.”  

Darcy didn’t hesitate. She got up, grabbed her Stark-phone, StarkPadd, and hauled ass to the stairs. Normally, she wouldn’t do that in her condition, but she figured the elevator was going to be a trap for her and very risky. The safe-room was on the basement floor and she took the stairs down two at a time. Thank god for the super serum. She wasn’t even getting winded, and her senses were magnified. Darcy was moving quickly. Steve and Bucky would be proud. 

When she made it to the saferoom it was already open and waiting for her. Thanks Friday. She heard the locks slide home.

“You are locked it Miss Darcy. Only Boss, the Captain, or Sargent Barnes can release you.” Friday told her.

She gave the AI the thumbs up. She was now getting tons of real-time texts from the whole team, all telling her they were on their way back. The Assembly was a false alarm to get them all out of the facility. Once the Avengers had arrived on location the weird robots had retreated. 

Fuck HYDRA. Hard. They were trying to get to her and the babies. It wouldn’t surprise her if they were attempting to get Bucky back as well. Well fuck them. They couldn’t have her, the babies, or Bucky. She began to load every weapon in the small arsenal available to her. If those motherfuckers thought she would be easy to take, they were going to be shocked. Maybe it was her mothering instinct, maybe it was the fact that she loved the babies and their daddies. Whatever it was, she would kill every single HYDRA agent that came through that door without hesitation or guilt. 

Darcy was ready for whatever HYDRA was going to do. The room shook as they breached the basement. 

“We’re thirteen minutes out doll. “Hang on.” Bucky text. 

“They’re knocking the basement now. I’ve loaded every weapon in this room.” Darcy wrote in a group text. 

Silence. She was pretty sure they were all now collectively freaking the fuck out. Darcy began to shake. 

“Get your mind straight Darcy Lou.” She said in her mind.

“Friday, give me a rundown of where they are.” Darcy typed.

“They are setting up to breach the safe-room.”

“Boys. I’m fine, the babies are fine. I’m ready if these fuckers breach the safe-room. But I still need you to hurry please.” Darcy typed.

“They are now ten minutes out Miss Darcy.” Friday said.

The room shook as HYDRA re-doubled their efforts to breach her door. 

“Friday bring up the camera outside the door please.” She watched for a few seconds. “Well. They’re using C4 to try to get in here guys. How far out are you?” Darcy said, trying not to sound fucking terrified in a text.

“They’re gonna have to throw more than C4 at my safe-room Darce.” Tony told them all. “We’re eight minutes out.” 

Darcy picked up the AR-14 next to her. She wasn’t going to let them take her. No way in hell. She watched them as they started shooting a beam at the door. The door was melting. 

“Hurry guys. They’ll be through soon.” Darcy typed with one hand.

Radio silence. The Avengers were in the zone. She watched as an agent knocked out the camera. 

Well. Shit. She thought. 

“Tony and Thor are coming doll. They can fly faster.” Bucky told her.

“Five minutes.” Friday told her.

“Ok, be careful guys.” Darcy typed.

“No problem Darce.” Tony said.

“We will be fine lightening sister.” Thor said. 

Darcy watched them cut through the door and they were getting closer when she heard two hard thumps then chaos. Punching hitting screaming. Oh good. Tony and Thor arrived. Darcy felt so much better now. A few minutes later she heard Steve and Bucky shouting outside the door. 

“We’re gonna get you outta there sweetheart. They’ve messed up the door. Just relax and take it easy” Steve told her.

Okay. I’ll just lay down for a bit.” She typed.

A bit turned into an hour apparently, cause the next thing she knew someone was caressing her cheek.

She woke startled and almost rolled off the bunk. Strong arms lifted her up.

“Careful sweetheart, you’ll roll onto the floor.” Steve said smiling at her. 

She allowed him to pull her up into his arms and he carried her out of the safe room to a waiting Bucky. Who looked like he was ready to terminate anyone threatening to harm her or Steve. 

Darcy smiled at Bucky. She let him run his hands over her making sure she wasn’t injured. 

Thor was looking at her wide eyed, apparently very concerned. She gave him the thumbs up which made his smile a little.

“Jesus Lewis. You weren’t lying when you said you’d loaded every weapon in here.” Tony said. 

Her middle finger went up at Tony as they were walking. Next thing she knew Steve and Bucky were taking her to medical where Bruce was waiting and pacing. He looked worried and slightly pissed. 

“Fucking HYDRA. We never get a damn break. Maybe Hulk should just let loose and get it done?” Bruce said. 

Steve had lain her on the bed and him and Bucky were standing back with freaked out looks on their faces while Bruce spoke. Darcy took Bruce’s hand in hers. She smiled at him. He seemed to calm at her touch. Bruce took a deep breath and began to examine her. 

“How did you manage to get to the safe-room so fast?” He asked her. 

“I took the stairs two at a time. I wasn’t even winded or tired Bruce.” Darcy typed. She didn’t look at Steve or Bucky. She knew they would be super overprotective now. Darcy really couldn’t blame them. She’d been scared herself. 

“Remind me to do tests when you have these babies. Your endurance is amazing. The serum is working the way it was intended. I think HYDRA tweaked it to work on your specific biology and the babies.” Bruce explained. “You’re fine. If not a bit hungry. So, you can go to the communal area with the guys and eat a full meal.”

She gave him the thumbs up and smiled. Bucky moved forward to pick her up. 

“I can walk guys, seriously.” She typed. 

“Ok doll, but if you get tired let us know.” Bucky told her. 

Darcy couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the three of them. 

“We were scared to death sweetheart.” Steve told her. 

“The babies are ok. Bruce just told us that.” Darcy typed.

“We were scared for you too doll. Just so you know. You’re too important to us.” Bucky said. 

Darcy blushed. Did they really feel that way? Then she smiled a little. Feelings. Oh, how they complicated things. But she couldn’t help herself, she’d tried to push them down, but was failing. Her heart was in danger of falling irrevocably for them both.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone left the room except Helen. 

 

“I have your results on the babies. They are perfectly healthy, enhanced, babies. The boy is Steve’s and the girl is Bucky’s.” Helen told her. 

 

Darcy was stunned. HYDRA had really made each one a father. 

 

“As long as they’re healthy. It’s cool that I’m having one of each. They guys will be happy, I think.” Darcy typed.

 

She still wasn’t 100% sure how they felt about her and the babies. Maybe they were just being nice because of the babies. 

 

“I’m releasing you to quarters. Eat, rest, and tell the boys the good news.” Helen smiled. 

 

Darcy gave her a thumb up and left so she could go to her room and make some food. She’d see Steve and Bucky later and have a talk with them. She made it to her quarters and prepared some fruit and cheese. Midway through her meal she’d grown tired, so she put her food on the night stand. Friday lowered the lights and she snuggled under her blanked and drifted off to sleep. 

 

_‘Darcy was in a hospital and not Avengers medical. Two doctors came in, they were definitely HYDRA._

 

_“Prepare her for a C-section.” One said._

 

_“Fuck you! You’re not taking them!” She shouted and struggled against her restraints._

 

_She was tied down tight. They began to cut her stomach and she felt everything. It felt like she was on fire. Darcy tossed and turned, then sat up and began to scream. She screamed for herself and for her children. She screamed for Bucky and Steve to save her.’_

 

Steve and Bucky were just laying down for the night when they heard a deafening scream come from Darcy’s quarters. Both men bolted out of the bed and rant out of their quarters. Steve didn’t hesitate and kicked the door down. They ran to Darcy’s room and found her sitting up in her bed, glassy eyed, and screaming as loud as possible. Then she began to scream for Steve and Bucky by name. Then the babies. It was heartbreaking and hard for them to watch.

 

“We’re here sweetheart. We won’t let them hurt you or the babies.” Steve said as they approached the bed. 

 

“Oh doll, they’ll never hurt you or our babies.” Bucky said, as they both sat close beside her. 

 

The screaming died down and she seemed to come to herself suddenly. She grabbed onto them both and held on for dear life. 

 

“They were going to taking them both. They were going to keep them from us.” Darcy whispered. Her voice hoarse from not using it, then from her screaming so much. 

 

Both me looked up over her head and had a silent exchange.

 

She had spoken to them. Finally. 

 

“We’d never let them touch you or our babies doll.” Bucky assured her. 

 

The next several minutes the just held her while she shook and cried. 

 

“You now the boy is yours Steve and the girl is yours Bucky.” She whispered. “I got the report today from Helen. She said they’re both healthy enhanced babies.” 

 

Darcy held her breath while both med processed what she had just told them. 

 

“We’re having one of each. A boy and a girl.” Steve said, almost as if he didn’t believe it. He sounded so amazed. “Sweetheart, you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met.” 

 

Bucky agreed. “Look. We have two extra rooms at our place. We’d love it if you used one, then the babies would have a room too.” Bucky said. 

 

Darcy looked at Steve, who was looking hopefully at her. 

 

“It makes sense I guess. If you’re sure. I mean, we’re raising them together as a family. So yes, I will.” She whispered. 

 

Both men smiled at her. 

 

“Doll we’ll take care of you and the babies. We promise.” Bucky told her. 

 

 

“I know you will. Can you both stay until I go to sleep?” Darcy asked.

 

“Of course, sweetie. We’ll stay the rest of the night. Then we’ll move your stuff tomorrow.” Steve told her.

 

“Okay.” She said.

  
Darcy laid down with one of them on each side of her. Both seemed to notice her baby bump at the same time.

 

“Can we doll?” Bucky asked, wanting to touch her belly.

 

“Of course. You don’t have to ask.” Darcy whispered.

Both men carefully put their huge hands on her equally huge stomach. They all fell asleep like that and Darcy woke up a few hours later having to pee. Both men had gotten up. She supposed they were in the living area. She peeked in and they were having a serious conversation. Darcy tuned her ears to what they were saying.

 

“Do you think she suspects anything Buck?” Steve whispered.

 

“No. Not yet anyway. But it’s just a matter of time.” Bucky said.

 

Darcy’s face fell. Suspected what?

 

What the hell were they talking about? Had they only asked her to move in because of the babies? She didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but she could literally feel her heart start to break. Darcy eased back and out of the room. They were making sure she didn’t know about it whatever it was. She laid back down on the bed for a while and pretended that she was asleep when they crawled in beside her. She was wide awake a long time. They drifted off to sleep long before her. When she woke she was determined she would make her living with them work no matter what.  She wanted to be with them both with the babies no matter what capacity it was going to be.

 

Darcy quietly went across the hall to her apartment and began moving what clothes she had accumulated into one of the extra rooms in her apartment with the two soldiers. She really hadn’t gotten much since she arrived and probably should contact SHIELD to get the rest of her belongings shipped to the facility. She’d let Tony take care of it, she didn’t want to speak to them because Darcy knew she couldn’t trust them at all.

 

Within thirty minutes she had all her things moved into her new room at Steve and Bucky’s quarters. Well hers and the baby’s too now. She was folding her underwear when she heard both men enter the apartment.

 

“Darcy? You here doll?” Bucky yelled.

 

“Yeah. I’m in my room, putting things away.” Darcy yelled back. Her voice was still rough from disuse. She could hear them fussing about how she should have waited for them to help her.

 

“Sweetheart. We were going to help you move everything.” Steve told her. He was looking down at her hands and his face was turning red. She looked down and she was holding some red, white, and blue thong panties that probably wouldn’t fit her any longer.

 

“It only took half an hour. Remember, super stamina. I see you eyeing my drawers Stevie. Don’t get too excited. I’m pretty sure my ass and stomach are too big for this sexy pair now,” Darcy said, and winked saucily at him. She was back. Smartass, saying whatever she wanted. Bucky was now standing their eyeballing the same panties.

 

“Damn baby doll. You rendered Stevie speechless.” Bucky said, then winked at her back. “Those beauties will fit you again.”

 

She wasn’t even sure what to say to that, but now she was horny. Again.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy was sitting on the couch in the communal living room, eating a mustard and banana sandwich, waiting for the team to get back from their mission that she was currently watching on CNN. Doombots, seriously? Victor VonDoom was an asshat.

She watched as Bucky and Steve took them out one by one, as did all the other Avengers. This had been going on for two hours. Darcy was beginning to get concerned that they were over their heads. Code Green had been called a while ago and Hulk was smashing the fuck outta any doombot that twitched.

The babies were rolling in her belly today. She was now 24 weeks along and the boys were doting on her. The first time the babies kicked, about four weeks ago, it had turned Steve and Bucky to mush. It made Darcy cry. Her hormones were so out of whack. She had decided that she was in love with them both. Darcy didn't know how to tell them because she wasn't sure they felt the same. They obviously loved each other so much, she felt that there might not be room for her in something like that. One day she had doubts, and the next she didn't. It was confusing as fuck, and to top it all off, she was horny, like all the damn time. Her hand wasn't doing the trick at all anymore. It was the little things like Bucky and Steve kissing, or even just holding hands. She was up to changing panties like three times a day now.

After the last Doombot was squashed, she watched as the team loaded up on the Quinjet for home. Both Steve and Bucky looked all sweaty. It gave her a lady boner. Now she felt like crying from frustration. She went to her room and passed by the mirror. She looked like she was homeless again. Bucky's pajama pants, and Steve's t-shirt hanging to her knees. Her hair was a ratty mess. Hell, no wonder neither of them made a move on her.

Darcy stripped down and eased into her shower. She washed her body, then washed and conditioned her hair. Once she dried her hair really good, she looked in the closet and chose a thigh length maternity sundress. It was deep purple chiffon and felt heavenly on her skin. She then put on her silver strappy sandals. Darcy chose light make up, and to leave her hair hanging down. It would dry curly because she didn't feel like doing anything with it. She looked like she'd eaten two watermelons, but still looked good. She'd gained some weight, of course for the babies. She had a feeling these two were gonna be huge. Darcy ate a ridiculous number of calories every day. She was giving both super soldiers a run for their money in the eating department. Darcy looked in her full-length mirror. She was a whale.

The quinjet was landing outside the communal area when she waddled back into the room. Everyone looked like they were pretty much in one piece. Good thing she ordered out pizza because she knew they would be hungry after the fight they'd had today. She was also starving, again. Everyone smiled at her talking about various parts of the battle. As usual, all of them went to shower in their quarters.

"Hey, doll. You wanna come back to our quarters? Stevie and I are pretty ripe. We need a shower. You can keep us company." Bucky asked her.

"Sure. The pizza's already here." Darcy told them. She walked to the lift with Steve and Bucky on each side of her. They were standing so close she was now super horny again.

Finally, they got to their quarters and both men went into the bathroom.

Well. Damn. Now she was going to think of them both naked, and they were probably going to fuck too.

She went to her room and laid down waiting for them to get ready. Then Darcy did something she hadn't done in a while. She cried. Mainly from frustration. She loved them both. She didn't have a clue as to how to tell them. Darcy heard a deep moan from their room. She huffed, and lay sprawled spread eagle on her bed, her big belly sticking up.

"Jesus Christ, you two! You're killing me." She said loudly. She then started crying again.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Steve said.

Darcy jerked, startled, they both should have bells around their necks. They both moved with too much stealth. She struggled to roll over and sit up. Steve hurried over to help her.

"Why are you crying doll?" Bucky said from the door.

Darcy looked at him. He was soaking wet in only a towel. She looked at Steve in front of her, he was also only in a towel.

"You two are doing this to torture me, aren't you?" She asked softly. Darcy cried harder.

"What? Doll, we would never do anything to you." Bucky replied.

"Yeah, I know. I know you wouldn't do anything, anything at all to me. That's the problem." Darcy sobbed. "Goddamn, you two are so hot. I could lick every inch of you both." Darcy gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "Oh God. I said that out loud. I'm so sorry. Pregnancy hormones have made me super horny." She gasped again. Shut the fuck up Darcy Lou.

Darcy looked wide eyed at them both. They were gonna kick her out of their apartment. Then she watched as both of them smiled so big. Now she was probably hallucinating or having a stroke. She closed her eyes, then opened them again. Both men were now kneeling in front of her, with no towels on.

"Doll we've been waitin for you to make up your mind. Neither one of us had the sense to ask you if you wanted us. We want you Darcy girl. So much, and not just because of the babies either. We love you Darcy." Bucky said to her.

She looked hopefully at Steve.

"Everything he said, sweetheart. We love you so much doll." Steve told her. "You see us as Steve and Bucky. Not just Captain America and the Winter Soldier. We want you if you'll have us."

Darcy looked at them both hardly believing what she was hearing. "You're sure, cause my heart can't take rejection. I'm all in. I've probably loved you both for a long time. I'm also so horny I can't take it anymore."

Both men chuckled as she started trying to reach her shoes on the large bed. Bucky took them off for her.

"You know I'm changing my panties three times a day now. Every time you kiss or hold hands I have issues." Darcy explained.

Both men's eyes blew wide with lust.

"Oh, my," Darcy said. Suddenly, they were both erect. Like really hard. Her mouth was actually watering.

Steve helped her up and she let her dress drop to the floor. She was wearing matching black lace bra and panties. Thankfully, they made sexy things for pregnant women now. Both men groaned at the sight.

"Oh, doll. You're so beautiful." Bucky said.

"I'm a whale. You don't have to say that. I'm yours anyway." Darcy said.

"You're beautiful because of those babies you're carryin sweetheart. You know how hard it's been for us seeing you grow. We both have been plenty frustrated." Steve admitted.

"Oh, God. You guys get closer and take off this damned bra please." Darcy begged.

"No need to beg doll. I'll help with your pretty little panties." Bucky said kissing her soundly on the lips.

She moaned. That's all she needed to get her going now. Steve released her breasts from the bra and began worshiping them with his hands from behind, licking and mouthing her neck too. Bucky knelt in front of her slowly easing her panties down. She watched him lick his lips in anticipation. God, she was so ready for this. Bucky kissed her belly, then each of her hip bones, then ran his tongue up the slit of her pussy, parting them slightly with his tongue. She moaned again deep and long. It felt so good. 

Steve crushed closer to her back and began to gently nibble at her neck and earlobe. "You want Bucky to lick your pussy sweetie?" He whispered.

"Uh huh." Darcy moaned. "Please Bucky..." She said breathlessly.

"Oh god. You sound so good when you beg babydoll." Bucky moaned as he licked harder and sucked her clit into his mouth.

It didn't take her long to cum on his mouth. It had been way too long since she’d felt this good. Bucky stood up then pulled Steve to him, kissing him deeply, sharing her taste with their boyfriend. Darcy couldn't be any more turned on than she was at that moment.

Both men lowered her to the bed. "I want you to make love to me Steve and I want Bucky in my mouth."

"Whatever you say doll." Bucky told her as he stroked himself. Steve knelt between her legs and slowly entered her. Both of them moaned at the sensation.

"God sweetheart. You feel so good. So tight and warm." Steve said thrusting slow and steady.

Darcy was sucking Bucky's cock down her throat as far as it would go, enjoying the sounds he was making. Steve used his thumb to rub her swollen clit and she was off like a rocket again.

"Go faster please Stevie." Darcy begged. Steve groaned. She thinks he likes that little nickname. "Come on Stevie boy, give it to me harder."

"Don't want to hurt you or the babies Darce." Steve said, gritting his teeth.

"Supersoldier, remember Stevie." Darcy purred. Both men moaned.

Steve began a brutal pace and pounded into her. Bucky twisted her long hair around his hand and fucked her mouth. She was coming again without either one of them touching her.

Bucky shouted his release and his hot cum poured down her throat. Steve's slim hips stuttered as he buried himself as deep as he could go and came into her spasming core. All three of them were panting heavily as they came down off of the adrenaline rush they’d all just had. Bucky then lay down on one side and Steve on the other.

"That was even better than in my dreams. Holy fuck boys. I hope you're ready for round two soon." Darcy told them.

"Supersoldier serum doll. Virtually no refractory period." Bucky said, winking at her.

Darcy looked back and forth at them. She may have overestimated how horny she was. Steve started sucking on her tits again. Or maybe not.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**So, angst ahead...temporary major character death (but not really) lots of Steve/Bucky angst.  
**

 

At 28 weeks pregnant Darcy had moved completely into the lives and bedroom of Steve and Bucky. They were also turning her room into a huge nursery. Tony had insisted. Especially when he found out she was with both of her fellas.

These kiddos would have a state of the art nursery. Tony was taking the role of psuedo grandpa to a whole new level. Pepper wasn't any better herself. She was buying baby shit left and right. Seeing as all she had was her Grammy, family was something she'd only dreamed of having in the future. Her Grammy's memory was deteriorating rapidly. Darcy wasn't even sure she would remember her by the time Darcy could go visit her. She wasn't sure she wanted to visit. She knew it would kill her soul to see her Grammy so fragile and sick. 

Whenever possible Steve and Bucky were all over her huge stomach. They were enthralled by the fact that their kids were in there. It also made them possessive and horny. Darcy was getting all the sex she wanted, every day. Sometimes she was one on one with Steve or Bucky, but most of the time is was all three of them. Darcy was turned on just watching Steve and Bucky make love.

She was sitting in the communal room, as she apt to do when everyone was out saving the world. It was only her and Helen in living quarters of the tower at the moment. It was weird, unnerving, and Darcy was on edge. She really wasn't sure why, but something just felt off. Darcy had just gotten up from the huge couch to go to the bathroom for the hundredth time that day when something huge barrelled through the window. She fell to the ground careful of her belly. She looked up over the couch and realized it was a bomb. She got up and ran for the safety room, but someone caughter her from behind and spun her around.

Ian. Ian Boothby. The son of a bitch. He then plunged a needle into her neck and everything went black.

* * *

The news would report that the bomb that went off sounded nuclear. It had obliterated most of the Avengers Facility. Dr Helen Cho was in critical condition at Mount Sinia Hospital, until they could transfer her to SHIELD medical facilities. Even her safe room hadn't saved her completely. No one would tell them anything about Darcy and the babies.

When the Avengers made it back to the Facility they landed in the landing strip a mile from the facility. Everyone stumbled off of the Quinjet in shock. Steve and Bucky ran faster than any of them had seen them run. Ever.

When they made it to the building it took ten SHIELD agents to stop Bucky from going in where they were still fighting the fire. Steve went to his knees. Bruce stepped forward after rifling through his medical bag and injected Bucky with the supersoldier sedative he'd created. It would keep him down for at least an hour. After that he didn't know what they would do.

All of the Avengers stood behind the two stunned, devastated, and filled with rage.

"Friday was Pepper still in DC?" Tony choked out the words.

"Yes Boss. I have informed her of the situation though. However, my systems went down at the time of the explosion. Miss Darcy was in the communal living room. The bomb was located in that area." The AI said.

Steve sobbed harder. He could hear Wanda behind them crying as well. He knew Tasha wouldn't cry. She would kill everyone responsible for this. She would comfort Tony and Bruce, and they would comfort her.

Darcy was gone. The babies were gone. Just like that. HYDRA couldn't have them, so they'd decided that Steve and Bucky couldn't have them either, the three most important beings to them in the universe.

"I'm going to the hospital to make sure Helen is transferred to SHIELD Medical asap." Bruce said.

"I'll go with you." Natasha said taking his hand in hers.

Both of them walked to Tony and kissed each other. Tony caressed both of their cheeks, running his fingers through red then curly brown hair.

"I'll have the helicopter waiting on the helipad in five guys." Tony said. "I have a compound ten miles away out in the middle of no where. We'll get in the Quinjet and re-group. We're officially burning HYDRA and anyone associated with them to the ground. Fuck SHIELD and their protocols. We don't work for them anymore. Anyone not on board with that needs to leave now." Tony finished.

"We are all in with you Tony." Sam said. Everyone one nodded, even a sobbing Steve. Sam helped him off the ground, and Steve picked Bucky to carry him.

"This might break him Sam. He loved Darcy and those babies more than anything." Steve sobbed again.

"We all did man. We'll help each other." Sam told him.

The ride to Tony's compound was eerily quiet, except for Steve's quiet sobbing. That was unnerving to them all. Captain America broken and crying.


	7. Chapter 7

**More angst, some anger, broken Bucky, destruction of property (Steve), and shit that dudes do when they're in massive pain...man pain to the extreme...you have been warned.**

**This is a very short chapter, but I swear I'm working on the next one...**

 

 _"Gotov k_ soblyudat _'! Pozhaluysta,_ vernite yeye _! Pozhaluysta,_ vernite detey _! YA_ podchinyus _'!"_ Bucky screamed, over and over.

Steve and Bruce had to strap him to a bed in medical, because once the sedative wore off he went wild. Screaming the same sentences over and over. Steve had lost Darcy and the twins, now he was losing Bucky, again. All over again.

Tony, Wanda, Clint, and Sam were standing there in case they were needed. Natasha had been trying to get through to him as she spoke Russian to him. She told them he was screaming that he would comply and to bring her back and the children. He didn't even seem as though he heard any of them. Steve couldn't even get through to him.

After and hour of the screaming, Bucky's lost his voice. Steve had to leave the room because Bucky then just stared off into space. Steve went straight to their apartment. He shut the nursery door because he couldn't bear to look at it. Then he destroyed the apartment in anger. Furniture, dishes, anything that would break, he obliterated it. He then sank to the ground in a heap and wept, for Darcy, the babies, that they'd never know, and Bucky who was broken. More broken than when he brought him in from the cold. Steve then wept for himself. He had finally been happy. Had a family just like he and Bucky had talked about all those years ago. All he had now was vengeance. After he destroyed HYDRA he was done being Captain America. He would take Bucky and they would go wherever he could go to try and bring Bucky back. If not he'd just take care of Bucky.

* * *

Darcy was gonna kill Ian Boothby if Bucky and Steve didn't get to him first. She woke to a nice, locked, extravagant room. No windows, no way for her to escape. It wasn't as nice as her apartment with Steve and Bucky, but at least they hadn't put her in a lab, or in a cell.

Fucking HYDRA. She could just wait it out. Her guys and the rest of the Avengers would come for her soon.

Just then someone came through the door. Someone she definitely not expecting.

"If you're hoping for the Avengers and your soldiers to come and get you, they won't be doing that Miss Lewis." Secretary Ross sneered.

Darcy was stunned, cause either he'd been behind this all along or he was with HYDRA.

"So you've been with HYDRA this whole time Ross?" Darcy asked.

"Of course not my dear. I just used them as a cover. My scientist, Johann Zola, I'm sure you recognize the name, and I are the ones that implanted those wonderful future supersoldiers into you. With help from Mr. Boothby of course. Money can truly buy anything. Just so you know, the Avengers, including Rogers and Barnes all think you're dead. That bomb destroyed the Avengers facility. Get comfortable Miss Lewis. If you're a good girl, I might just let you be a part of your children's lives." Ross finished, turned swiftly and left the room. 

Darcy didn't know how long she stood there in shock. Shock gave way to grief. She sat down on the bed and sobbed. This would break Bucky and Steve. Losing her and the twins. Steve would try, Bucky would break. She knew this in her bones. Darcy had to find a way to contact them or escape, or preferrably both.

Dry your tears Darcy. Get a grip. They tried to break you once. They won't do it again. But she would need to let them think they had broken her. That she was compliant and afraid of them. Then, when she had the chance, she would try to escape.

* * *

 

After two hours, Steve went back to the lab. He sat with Bucky as he watched the man he loved stare of into space.

 _"Pozhaluysta, Stiv. Vy dolzhny pozvolit' mne pomoch' prinesti HYDRA. Eto vse, chto my ostavili, mest'."_   Bucky whispered.

"FRIDAY, can you please translate for me?" Steve asked.

"Yes Captain Rogers. "Please, Steve. You need to let me help bring HYDRA down. That's all we have left, revenge.".

"I know Buck, but we need to make sure you're okay. Please. I need to make sure you're okay." Steve told him.

" _Steve nichego ne budet snova v poryadke."_ Bucky whispered. He then turned his head and began to stare off into space again.

"Captain Rogers, he states, Steve nothing will ever be the same again. " FRIDAY translated.

 

**Russian translation...**

_"Gotov k_ soblyudat _'! Pozhaluysta,_ vernite yeye _! Pozhaluysta,_ vernite detey _! YA_ podchinyus _'!"_ Bucky screamed, over and over.

"Ready to comply! Please bring her back! Please bring the children back! I will comply!"

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

It had been eight weeks. Eight long mother fucking weeks of being locked in this room. Darcy thought. The only time she ever got out was when they took her to the med lab for her weekly check up. It was the same routine every day. Darcy was so fucking bored. She never thought she could be this bored. She also took playing meek to an art form. They definitely thought they had broken her. Oh she hadn't gone mute on them again, but she complied with every single thing they asked of her. She ate everything they gave her, took her meds, answered every question, and even slept and went to the bathroom when they told her to. Ross thought he'd won. She'd even added some symptoms of Stockholm Syndrome for good measure to seal the deal. 

Darcy caught a glimpse of Ian a few weeks ago and had to suppress the urge to lose her shit and cuss him out. She'd played passive, defeated Darcy, even when the motherfucker smirked at her. She invented so many ways to kill him in her mind, it was glorious. Oh the ways to completely destroy someone. It probably wasn't healthy thinking about it so much, but it kept her from losing her grip on her sanity for real.

Darcy was thirty-six weeks pregnant and knew she could go into labor any time now. The thought of them doing a c-section scared the shit outta her. It made her start to have the nightmare again. But as long as she complied, Ross assured her she would get to help raise her children. Of course, she didn't believe a goddamn word that slithered out of his piece of shit mouth, but she acted like she did. Resisting would do nothing but insure that they would take them as far away from her as possible if she delivered before the Avengers figured out she was still alive. She just didn't know how to let them know she was still alive and that the babies were ok. Darcy did notice that each of Ross' employees carried a special cell phone with them, everywhere. If she could somehow get one of those she could make a super quick call to one of the team and let them know. At the moment she couldn't even fathom how her boys were doing. It had to be a living hell for them.

* * *

Steve was at a loss to help Bucky. His love wanted to go burn down HYDRA but he wasn't mentally stable to do much of anything. So it was Steve and the rest of the Avengers taking them all down with no mercy.

Jane was devastated and Thor had decided to take her to Asgard so a healer could help her. Thor felt like an utter failure. Unworthy to be a King of Asgard. Steve knew how he felt. Steve felt unworthy to be anything to anyone any more. Bucky was the only thing at the moment keeping him from aiming another plane into an ocean somewhere.

* * *

Thor and Jane landed in the Bifrost room greeted by as always a stoic Heimdall.

"How does my Prince and Lady Jane fair today?" Heimdall greeted warmly. "I thought you were bringing Lady Darcy when you came to Asgard this time."

This prompted a fresh wave of tears from Jane.

"Darcy was killed in an explosion Heimdall. She did not survive." Thor told him sadly.

Heimdall looked confused. "That cannot be. I regularly check on Lady Darcy, daily in fact. She is alive my Prince."

Both of them looked sufficiently surprised by this revelation. "Please check again Heimdall."

They watched as the man stared off as he did when he was concentrating on locating a perticular person or being.

"She is alive my Prince. However, since I just generally only check on her life force, I cannot seem to see where she is. Somehow, her location is being blocked from me." Heimdall explained.

Thor and Jane stood there not believing what exactly they were hearing. Two months they had thought that their beloved Darcy and her babies were dead. Now, they had to get her back.

"We have to go. We have to tell Steve and Bucky. Oh my god Thor, she's alive, the babies are alive!" Jane shouted and crying for much different reasons now.

"Heimdall, please send us back, and thank you my friend." Thor told him and embraced him.

* * *

Darcy was gonna steal a phone just long enough to send a text, then delete it like it was never sent. Darcy knew that all of Ross' lackeys lived in the compound, so finding this bitch would lead to her. She was alone in the exam room that they'd started taking her to a couple of weeks ago. They had gotten lax in their handling of her, for one there were no cameras. They had gotten used to the passive, submissive Darcy. Now was her chance to let someone know she was alive.

The woman left the room to take her blood samples to the lab. The idiot had left her phone laying on the counter again. Darcy picked it up typed Natasha's number into it and began her text.

 _This is Darcy. I'm alive. The babies are fine. It was_ Ross _not HYDRA. These fuckers underestimate me. Please track this phone and come get me. I'm due to deliver any time now. DO NOT send_ anymore _other messages other than_ acknowledgement _that you've_ rec'd _this._ Also _tell my guys I love them.  Darcy_

The next minute was the longest in Darcy's life. Finally, it beeped.

_Acknowledged. Extraction within twelve hours. Widow._

Darcy smiled. They were coming to get her. She deleted the messages, made sure the number hadn't been saved, wiped the phone down, and laid it exactly how the dumb bitch left it. Five minutes later said dumb bitch came in and finished her exam. Darcy, as always was the perfect lab rat.

* * *

 By the time Natasha found Steve and Bucky to tell them the good news, Thor and Jane were thundering through the door too.

"Heimdall says Lady Darcy is indeed alive. He just cannot see her location." Thor told them.

Both Steve and Bucky were stunned.

"I just got a text from her. She managed to swipe a phone. It was Ross not HYDRA. She's due anyday. We can track the phone through this number." Natasha told them in a rush. "Oh yeah. She said to tell you that she loves you."

"Poydem yeye." Bucky said.

"Vy znayete, chto ona ne ponimayet russkikh Bucky." Natasha told him.

"Yes. I know." He whispered.

 

I know this is short, but next is the ass kicking that Ross deserves...Oh poor Ian...

 

"Poydem yeye." Bucky said.

Let's go.

"Vy znayete, chto ona ne ponimayet russkikh Bucky." Natasha told him.

You know she doesn't understand Russian Bucky.


	9. Chapter 9

Twelve hours, Darcy could wait that long. She just had to keep up appearances for that long.

Two hours later her contractions started. At least Ross' douchebags had finished their exams and testing for today. She began to time them with the wall on the clock and she'd walk around, watch, tv, and go to the bathroom to hide how painful they were becoming. The last thing she needed was for Ross to find out that she was indeed in labor. Her whole nightmare that had plagued her since she escaped the first time, flashed before her eyes.

Darcy would be damned before she let them take her, Steve's and Bucky's babies from them. 

Four hours later she was in the bathroom when her water broke. She cleaned up the best she could and went out and laid on her bed, facing away from the cameras. Six hours left she thought to herself as a ridiculously painful contraction hit her. If she could she'd vote for drugs for this delivery. She hoped Helen and Bruce brought the good stuff with them.

* * *

"Why did you tell her twelve hours Natasha?" Bruce asked.

"I wanted some cushion in case of weather and other things that would be out of our control." Natasha explained to him.

Everyone piled onto the Quinjet and watched the silent supersoldiers with concern. Ross was not gonna get out alive. Bruce was going to see to that personally. He'd let Bucky and Steve have Ian Boothby though.

* * *

Two hours later was when Darcy realized that she couldn't keep the contractions a secret any longer. The urge to scream had been building steadily within the last thirty minutes. Then she began to cry in between. If her boys didn't get there soon, they would take their babies away. She knew it in her bones.

Just then Ian Boothby of all people rushed into her room.

"What the actual fuck are you doing in here Boothby?" Darcy snarled. 

"Personal orders from Ross. He wants you escorted to labor and delivery. It seems that you have been in labor and hiding it rather well." He grinned evilly at her. 

"You realized you'll pay for this Ian. Painfully slow." Darcy told him.

"By who? You? You can barely walk, much less hurt me." Ian said.

With strength and speed she wasn't aware she had, she advanced on the man like lightening. She grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up the wall, all the while breathing through a really painful contraction.

"Why do you fuckers always try to underestimate me?" Darcy said under her breath, not noticing him grabbing for his handgun.

He then shot her in the shoulder. All it did was piss her off more. She grabbed the gun out of his hand then and threw it across the room and proceeded to crush his hand, enjoying the screams he made.

Darcy then increased pressure on his larynx and began to crush it slowly. Soon he was gurgling and struggling to breath. She shouldn't enjoy killing this bastard so much, but he was the reason she was here and not with her boys and her family back at the Avengers Facility. He was the reason that she might lose her babies. She watched the panic set in his eyes as he realized he wasn't coming out of this alive. Then she twisted her wrist and heard his neck snap. Letting him fall to the ground she stood their hunched over riding out another really strong contraction. They would come for her now. They wouldn't let her leave without a fight, but she had to keep them away until Bucky and Steve came for her.

She quietly moved out into the hall, trying to stay in the shadows and moved slowly, stopping every few minutes when a fresh contraction hit her. They were coming a lot closer together now, but she was gonna be damned if she had these babies in this horrible place. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the building, and Darcy smiled. They were here. She wouldn't have to wait long. Darcy found an unused broom closet in a room used for storage. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

As they landed in the Siberian wasteland, Bucky got the feeling of dread back that he hadn't had in along time. That piece of shit Ross had brought their Darcy and their babies to this shithole where they'd made him.

"Our girl is ok Buck. Remember that Tasha said she was ok. We're getting her back." Steve said, not convincing himself if that would happen for sure or not.

Bucky knew that if they got this close to Darcy and the twins and failed, it would completely destroy Steve. It would destroy them both, because neither wanted to live on a planet without Darcy and those babies anymore.

* * *

All Darcy could hear was explosions, gunfire, and yelling. She was pretty sure she was too far dilated to get the good drugs now. Fucking Ross and his bastard goons. This was bullshit, because she was in so much pain, she could barely focus on her breathing now. She was at the point where she was biting into her hand to keep from screaming. Darcy had to make sure that Ross didn't find her before the Avengers did. In between contractions she was trying to talk to the babies, to soothe them, and let them know that their daddies, aunties, and uncles were all coming to get them soon. Then she would cry until another contraction hit. Then the mother of all contractions hit her and she screamed until her lungs gave out.

* * *

 

 "Did you hear that Buck? That scream. It was Darcy, I'm sure of it." Steve yelled.

Everyone else was fighting off Ross' men, but Steve and Bucky headed toward where they'd heard the scream. The next scream was closer and more desperate, which led them to a dark storage room.

"Cover me Buck." Steve said as he went in, with Bucky on his six, as always. Then another scream tore out of Darcy's throat.

"The closet punk! She's hiding in there. Darcy, babydoll, we're hear!" Bucky yelled, crying at the same time. This was real. She was alive.

* * *

Darcy didn't know if she was delirious at this point, or if she really just heard Bucky's voice. She kept breathing though.

"Oh god." She moaned. "This sucks balls!" She yelled.

When the door flew opened, the most wonderful sight greeted her eyes. Both of her boys standing there staring at her like they were seeing a ghost. Steve dropped his shield, and Bucky his gun. Both men went to their knees in front of her. She started to cry again.

"You're both really here. I can't believe it! I love you both so much." Darcy said in between sobs.

"Oh god doll. We thought you were dead. We wanted to die. We thought the babies were gone. We love you, so much, so, so much." Bucky sobbed.

"Sweetheart, you're here. You're really here." Steve said softly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Steve lunged forward and kissed her breathless, then it was Bucky's turn.

Damn she'd missed this, them, the way they were together.

Then shit got real and another contraction hit and she screamed like a banshee, scaring the ever-loving shit outta both of her men.

"They're coming. It's not long now guys! I hope you brought Bruce or Helen with you, cause I'm pretty sure I'm delivering these babies before we get home." Darcy said trying to control her breathing.

"Yeah doll. Bruce is here. We need to find Ian and Ross first. We're not leaving until those fuckers are dead." Bucky said. Death glinting in his eyes.

"Well I hate to disappoint you, but Ian was mine. I choked the life outta him. The bastard shot me in the shoulder too." Darcy told them.

Both men had the good sense not to say much, but looked at her in awe. Bucky then surged forward to look at her shoulder. It was a through and through wound, that was already healing.

"These assholes underestimated me. They bought the poor, sick, broken Darcy bullshit. Idiots." Darcy mumbled. "You can have Ross. That dude creeps me the fuck out."

"He didn't touch you sweetheart, you know, like that, did he?" Steve said through gritted teeth.

"Eewww. No way. I would have broken his dick. You'd better find him before Bruce does, cause they have a lot of history. Ross was a douche to him several years ago. Pretty sure Bruce has a score to settle." Darcy told them.

Steve and Bucky eased her up off the floor and out of the closet door.

"These kids are coming quick guys. I just hope I'm able to deliver both of them without a c-section." Darcy said.

Steve stood in front of her and Bucky at her back. She was wedged in between them.

"Never losing you again doll. I may, possibly, have let the Winter Soldier take over for awhile." Bucky told her.

"Yeah. He wouldn't speak anything but Russian until we learned you were alive." Steve said.

"Fucking Ross needs to die for that alone. Nobody fucks with what's mine." Darcy snarled. "You know he told me if I was good and compliant, He'd think about letting me raise our babies. He makes me sick."

"Sweetheart, he will never get his hands on you or our babies again." Steve said.

They rounded the last corner, and none other than Ross and his goons were waiting.

"That's very big talk Captain. I believe you have something of mine gentlemen." Ross sneered.

It all happened in a blur. Steve covered her with his body as Bucky shot every single goon. Then he advanced on Ross and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground.

"Darcy and those babies are ours. They were never yours you piece of shit!" Bucky screamed. He grabbed Ross' hands one at a time and broke every bone in each hand. Choked screams poured out of Ross and Darcy couldn't muster up any sympathy for the man at all.

Bruce came running around the corner, as if he was summoned by the gods. "Thank god Darce. You're in labor, we have to get you on the jet." It was then he noticed Ross dangling from Bucky's metal arm, struggling to breathe.

Darcy noticed how still Ross had gotten, not moving a muscle in Bucky's grasp. He looked terrified.

She watched Bruce's demeanor changed immediately. He was struggling to let the Hulk out.

"Bucky, Steve. Why don't you take Darcy to the jet. I'll take care of Ross." Bruce said way to calmly.

All four of them noticed that Ross was actually pissing himself.

Darcy just smiled. What a coward. What a sorry excuse for a human.

"Bruce. Are you sure? We can take care of it." Steve asked.

"I told you so. Score to settle Stevie." Darcy whispered.

Bruce nodded to the three, then transformed into the Hulk. Bucky threw Ross to the ground then.

"Come on doll. This isn't the place for ya." Bucky said. Both of her guys then eased her down the hall, stepping over body's on their way.

"Make it painful big guy." Darcy told the Hulk.

A little further down the hall they heard the Hulk roar, and Ross scream. Darcy knew then that her boys, her babies, and herself would be safe now.

 

Babies make an appearance next chapter.....


	10. Chapter 10

By some miracle Darcy made it out of the building before she allowed Steve to pick her up and carry her. Her contractions were on top of each other now, one right after another. She was pretty sure she was ready to push.

"I need to push guys. Hurry please." Darcy begged as another contraction hit.

"Not very far now Darce." Bucky told her.

Darcy looked around watching the rest of the Avengers kick ass. Jesus. They were like a pack of rabid wolves. No mercy. Take no prisoners. She had to be proud of them for that. They were her family after all. It was going to be a weird combination of aunts and uncles these kids were gonna have.

Steve ran up the ramp of the Quinjet as she panted and breathed through another contraction. A few minutes later a recovered Bruce ran up the ramp.

"Are you ready to have these babies?" Bruce asked smiling at her and putting on gloves.

"Not really, but they're coming anyway!" Darcy told him.

Steve and Bucky were changing out of their uniforms and into casual wear. It was gonna get messy in back of the Quinjet. She looked around and couldn't believe it, but they had transformed it into an actual birthing room. It was a swanky one that Tony had insisted on building for her, but it was close.

"Okay. I need to see how far you're dilated Darcy." Bruce told her, reaching under her dress. "You're fully dilated and effaced sweetie. You can start to push with the next contraction okay?"

Darcy nodded as her legs began to shake.

"That's perfectly normal Darcy." Bruce assured her.

"Come on everyone we need to take off. Let SHIELD take care of the rest of Ross' goons." Steve said into his earpiece.

Within two minutes everyone was piling onto the jet. Natasha got into the pilot's seat.

"It's time to push Darcy." Bruce said. "Bucky get behind her so you can hold her up. Steve I need your hands to be her stirrups for her feet. Next contraction push, Bucky you count it down to ten with her."

Bucky eased behind her. Darcy threw her legs open and Steve braced her feet with his big hands. They didn't have to wait long for that contraction. Darcy began pushing, Bucky and Steve counted.

"Now take two deep cleansing breaths and start pushing again." Bruce told her.

Darcy did like she was told. This hurt like a motherfucker.

"Fuck Ross so hard!" She shouted. "Oh fuck, here we go!"

She bore down and pushed, and pushed, and it felt like her vagina was on fire.

"You're crowning! It's a lot of blonde hair guys!" Bruce shouted happily.

"This is your boys big ole head Steve!" Darcy grunted. "I swear to Thor I'd better get the really good drugs next time."

She saw the happy look on her boys faces. They apparently wanted a passel of kids.

"Here comes our baby boy Stevie!" Bucky said through a lot of tears.

Darcy could see Steve choking up as she began to push again.

"Head and shoulders are out! He's a big boy!" Bruce said.

"No shit Bruce!" Darcy grunted again.

"Now push gently Darcy." Bruce told her.

Darcy did and as Bruce suctioned and cleaned their baby he began to cry. Bruce had Steve cut the cord, clamp it, then wrapped him in a warm blanket.

When Bruce put him in her arms the whole world fell away. This baby was the spitting image of Steve. He was gorgeous. She felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks.

"He's so perfect." Bucky whispered.

Another contraction ruined the moment. She'd almost forgotten their little girl was still wanting out.

"Switch places with Steve Bucky. Tony take the baby." Bruce told him.

Darcy noticed all of the Avengers were quietly watching the scene before them. None of them had dry eyes. Tony stepped forward, having gotten out of his IronMan suit. He looked nervous.

"It's all good Iron Grandpa. You can do this." Darcy told him. He smiled so big she thought he was going to break his face. Bruce handed him the boy and Steve settled behind her.

"You're doing so good sweetheart. Our boy is perfect. Now we get to see our baby girl." Steve told  her as he brushed back the sweaty hair from her face.

"Ok now with the next contraction you have to push. She may not be engaged into your pelvis so this may take a little while. Bucky you do exactly what Steve was doing." Bruce instructed them.

With the next contractions she pushed with everything she had. She could feel the baby crowning. "You underestimate me Bruce. Why does everyone do that?" She groweled as her daughters head popped out.

"Sorry Darcy. I forgot about the super soldier thing." Bruce laughed. "Now gentle push and she'll be out."

Darcy pushed and felt relief as the baby slid free. She began to cry even before Bruce cleaned her up. She was feisty.

Probably a mini me Darcy thought.

Bucky was crying as he cut the cord. "Thank you doll. She's perfect. She's also big like her brother."

Bruce hurried and cleaned her and wrapped her in a blanket. She had a ton of dark curls and when he eyes opened crystal blue eyes. She was gorgeous and Steve and Bucky were going to be scaring the shit outta some boys trying to date her.

"I see what your thinking doll. She's never dating." Bucky said seriously.

Tony handed their son over and she was holding both of her children. Something she wasn't sure she would ever get to do. Everything caught up with her and she began to cry.

"Oh sweetheart. It's ok. I promise. Nothing will ever happen to you or our kids." Steve soothed her.

"We'll tear the world down doll. Just like we did today." Bucky said.

"Oh my god. We don't have names for them! I couldn't even think about that for the last weeks." Darcy said and cried harder.

"We'll come up with some kick ass names Darce. Only the best for my grandkids." Tony said.

"Auntie Natasha can help!" Natasha yelled from the front.

Darcy knew then that her kids were going to have the best family she had ever dreamed of, and nothing would take that away.

 

**Okay guys. They're here, but I seriously don't have names for these little angels. Any suggestions are welcomed.**

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Darcy lay back against Steve as she held both of their children with Bucky hugged up on her side. Tony was currently taking tons of pictures of the new family. 

"So what are you gonna name these two little Avenger angels?" Tony asked making silly googly faces at the twins.

"I had a list started before we thought you died." Bucky said quietly. "I thought about Rebecca for a girl."

Darcy could see a dark look come over his face as he fought back the tears.

"Don't worry guys. I made Ross suffer." Bruce said seriously.

"Jesus Bruce. I didn't want that on your conscience." Darcy said.

"I regret a lot of things in my life Darcy, but ending Ross is not one of them. You four deserve to be happy. The world is better off without one less man like Ross in it." Bruce finished.

"He sealed his fate when he took Darcy from us." Steve said.

"Okay Captain Broody and Bucky Bummer you're ruining Iron Grandpa's chill here. Names. They need them. Anthony or Antonia are very nice strong names." Tony said.

Darcy thought for a minutes. Then they came to her. "I like James Brooklyn Anthony Rogers-Barnes and Rebecca Olivia Jane Rogers-Barnes. Our Jamie and Becca." Darcy told them.

Darcy watched Steve, Bucky, and Tony tear up. She'd made them all soft.

"Are those names okay?" Darcy asked.

"Anything you want doll. They are beautiful names for two gorgeous babies." Bucky said. "Thank you for giving us both something that we thought we'd never ever have. A family."

Now it was Darcy's turn to tear up. Damn hormones. Now she was going soft, but that was okay because she had two men that loved her and two tiny souls that loved her no matter what.

 

Okay guys. This is the end. But I do plan on a sequel, just not sure when. As you can see I have started more fics. Yes I am insane.

Thanks to everyone for reading and for their support! 

Thanks Amanda for all of your support!

 


End file.
